


A Quiet Night

by chibi_nightowl



Series: Casebook of Detective Timothy Drake [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Domesticity, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: “Tim…” Jason called out, not taking his eyes off the massive ginger striped cat sprawled across the kitchen table. “When did you get a cat? And why does he haveredeyes?”*****Jason and Tim have a long needed talk. It may raise more questions than answers, but it’s a start.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatChan/gifts).



> I've had this done for ages, but wasn't planning to post it until more of the next big Casebook is completed (I fully blame my long illness and Masquerade for that). However, you all can thank CatChan for my change of heart after I saw the absolutely wonderful covers she drew for Beyond Redemption and Boys of Summer. Best birthday gift I've gotten in a long time!

Jason unlocked the door to Tim's apartment, juggling a bag of groceries, keys, and another duffle bag of stuff he's slowly moving over. He kept trying to justify it in his mind that it was easier to keep things here since most of his downtime was spent with his boyfriend but he knew he wasn't kidding anyone, even himself. He was smitten and he knew it.   
  
It was hard not to be. Tim Drake was just about everything he could ask for in a partner (lover). Smart, sassy, able to see right through his bullshit, and was not afraid to call him out on it. A complete nerd and unashamed to admit it. But at the same time, his worldview was so similar to his. Tim may have been Bat-influenced but his view of how the things worked was all his own, born and bred from years of being a beat cop in New Town, right up against Crime Alley. The detective knew these streets and the people as well as he did. It was something Jason respected.   
  
He'd watched Tim after their initial meeting what felt like forever ago now and often wondered what it would take for the young cop to make that call. Tim didn't have many interactions with the Bats (he knew about Tim's odd history with them thanks to Talia) and seemed to go out of his way to avoid them when he could. It was easy to see why. He didn't need them to do his job. That didn't change when he became a detective either.   
  
Not until a boy was tortured and murdered on his beat with very few clues to go on. Tim pulled out all the stops on that one, including the long awaited call to him. He'd been surprised to hear from the newly minted detective, especially with their limited interactions over the years.   
  
A murdered kid was definitely the way to get his attention. A kid who was tortured by Black Mask to get _his_ attention was a whole other thing. To date, he still didn't know exactly what Black Mask wanted from him. He'd thought their beef after his return to Gotham was long over (hell, he thought the man was _dead_ ). Even during their fight at the warehouse, the man hadn't made any sense, ranting and raving and sounding more like a lunatic than usual. It was as though someone had tried to bring the man back and he came back _wrong_ (there was only one person he knew who could do it, but why Ra’s would act now was a mystery he’s not sure he wanted to solve anytime soon).  
  
Still, it was something Jason could appreciate. Ten years out from whatever brought him back and he still believed he wasn't the same kid who was beaten almost to death with a crowbar and blown up. That some integral piece of him was missing and never coming back. That was one of the things he liked about Tim. He didn't _know_ him from before, not well anyway, not to the point where he would still make comparisons and judge. Tiny Tim had been in love with Robin. Detective Tim was in love with _him_.  
  
Those words had warmed him in ways he doubted Tim would ever understand.   
  
Keys finally finding the lock, Jason opened the door and kicked it shut behind him. He dropped them in the conveniently placed bowl on the small table by the door. "You awake, stalker?" he called out. Tim's been suspended for a few days now and had been evenly dividing his time between sleeping, reading, and playing video games. He told Jason he's _catching up_ on things. Whatever he's doing, it's keeping him occupied and that made Jason glad. This last case was a rough one and although the way Tim's little vacation occurred left much to be desired, it was well deserved in his opinion.   
  
"Yeah," a slightly muffled voice came from the sofa. Jason peeked over and saw Tim lying flat on his back with a book over his face.   
  
"Pretty sure even you can't read a book when it's that close to your face."  
  
"I was sleeping."  
  
"Right. I got dinner." He shook the bag lightly.   
  
"Again? You know, we could go out. Perhaps try this thing called a date. All the cool kids do it." Tim peeked out from under his book, blue eyes making contact with Jason's own.   
  
Jason felt his stomach clench. Not with nervousness, no. But that Tim Drake wanted to go on a date with _him_. “Okay,” he agreed, trying not to sound too eager. “This’ll keep until tomorrow. Where do you want to go?” 

“Feel like Italian?” 

“Sounds good.” He turned to go and put away the food. Flipping on the kitchen light, he stopped dead. “Tim…” he called out, not taking his eyes off the massive ginger striped cat sprawled across the kitchen table. “When did you get a cat? And why does he have _red_ eyes?” 

The cat’s eyes look like they should be glowing. As it was, it’s obvious the feline was _glaring_ at him for being disturbed. 

“I forgot to text you about that. Sorry.” Jason heard Tim get up from the sofa. He snuck around him and approached the cat, easily lifting it up and cuddling him. “This is Teekl. I’m cat-sitting for a few days.” 

This explained the empty litter box and a sealed container of cat litter he’d seen on the shelves in Tim’s small laundry room. 

Jason’s surprised the cat hasn’t scratched Tim’s face off. It’s still glaring at him, but was obviously enjoying the attention Tim was paying to it. There was something definitely off about the cat though. Cats with that eye color don’t just show up wandering around Gotham. When they do, it’s never a good thing. “Is Teekl a boy or a girl? The name’s not helping place a gender.” 

“Teekl is very much a he.” Tim rubbed his cheek against the top of the massive cat’s head and approached Jason. “Hold out your hand slowly,” he coaxed. 

“I feel like I’m about to put it in the slicer,” Jason retorted but did as he was instructed. 

The cat gave him an arch look before leaning out and sniffing his fingers. 

Tim stroked his back. “There you go, Teekl. This is Jason. He’s an asshole sometimes, but he’s good for a lot of other things, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t shred him or his stuff.” 

The massive cat bumped his face along Jason’s hand. Taking the hint, he started scratching under his chin. He started purring immediately. “He’s quite the rumble factory. I can _feel_ that purr.” 

“He’s special, all right.” Tim, said, but didn’t elaborate. He gave the cat one last cuddle before returning him to the table. “So, dinner?” he asked, turning his attention back to Jason. 

“You got a place in mind?” 

*****

The restaurant was almost a complete stereotype of what a cozy little Italian restaurant should be. At this point, it doesn’t surprise Jason at all that Tim’s a regular here, though the way he was greeted when they arrived made him think he hasn’t been around much of late. And why would he? Jason cooked for them both most nights, even if they don’t always eat together because of their respective work schedules. 

Still, the food was good and he made a point to remember the name. “Okay, this place is awesome.” 

Tim grinned. “I know. I found it when I first started working this beat. I was here one night when some moron tried to rob the till up front. Stopped that pretty quickly and I’ve been getting free spaghetti ever since.” He pointedly stuffed a full fork of pasta and marinara sauce in his mouth. 

“I’m glad you suggested this capone pasta.” Jason took another bite. “With the chicken and the veggies, this is way better than your basic primavera.” 

They continued eating, commenting here and there, but otherwise simply enjoyed each other’s company. Tim was right, Jason decided. They did need to go out and do this kind of thing more often. He sat back and tried to remember if they had before, but nothing came to mind. Yeah, they’d brought each other takeout, but sitting down to a meal at a restaurant was a first. “This is our first date,” Jason blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Tim had the audacity to smirk as he took a sip from his red wine. “You just realized this?” 

“Shut up. You know my track record with dating.” All of them ended in whiny bitching and moaning about how he was never around or didn’t care. Which, to be honest, he rarely did. Most of his more successful _relationships_ were more like one night stands. Two if he got lucky. 

The almost four months he and Tim have been together was the longest relationship he’s ever been in. It still scared the hell out of him, but being with Tim, it was easy. _He_ _knew everything_. Jason didn’t have to hide around him and could be himself, whether that was the bookworm chef who wasn’t ashamed to admit that most of his recipes came from YouTube (Alfred would weep if he knew) or the gun-slinging Red Hood. 

And now that Tim had finally put on a mask…well, the possibilities before him were certainly intriguing. He’d never had an actual partner in the field before. Yeah, he had teamed up with Batgirl and Nightwing on occasion, Robin a few times, and one very interesting night with Black Bat of all people (the woman scared the shit out of him, he was not ashamed to admit it), but the last partner he ever had was Batman. 

Jason knew many of his decisions and actions those first few years out of the Pit were heavily influenced by those turgid green waters. It wasn’t until after he got out of Arkham and Bruce was back from his travels through time that some semblance of clarity started returning. He’d left Gotham for a time, traveling and trying to put his head back on straight. The trip did him good and when he came back to Gotham, the first person he reached out to was Alfred. 

It was time to apologize. 

Not long after he started talking with the old butler again, he met Tim. He’d known about him for some time, but mostly as the boyfriend of Robin. Jason had contemplated kidnapping and using him for leverage against the feisty blonde, but after he saw the crap she had to put up with from Batman, he decided against it. Probably a good thing now, all things considered. It was strange enough knowing that Tim was technically his sister’s ex-boyfriend. 

No wonder Stephanie had been pissed when she found out they were dating. 

“Earth to Jason.” Tim waved a hand to get his attention. “Everything okay? You spaced there for a moment.” 

“Yeah.” Jason took a sip of his wine, trying to stall. The white wine was dry and paired well with the pasta. “Thinkin’ about a few things.” 

“Me too.” Tim leaned back into the cushioned booth. “You know we need to have an actual talk, right?” 

Jason sighed and gave the stalker a mock glare. “Yeah, I know. Just not sure where to start.” 

“What do you want from me, Jason?” Tim asked, his blue eyes focused on him. “All that equipment…it couldn’t have been cheap.” 

The question had been bothering Jason for months, even before they started dating. He’d asked Tim on impulse to be his partner, but the thought stayed with him during his forced convalescence at the Manor. Even when he finally had the chance to escape, he ran off half-cocked to a fucking police sponsored barbeque of all things for the chance to see Tim. 

“It wasn’t,” he replied simply and leaned back as well. 

“And yet…you’re the one who keeps telling me I need to do what I do. That I need to stay a cop.” 

“I know.” Jason picked up his glass again, swirling the contents as he stared into it, hoping for inspiration. He sighed again. “Fuck it, Tim, I don’t know. I guess I thought…I thought it was something _you_ wanted.” 

Tim reached out across the table, his hands open wide. Jason met him halfway, clasping them tightly. 

“I became a cop because I couldn’t be Robin. I worked hard for my badge. Kept my distance from all of you. But when I called you for help that night…that case was one of the best times of my life. Yeah, everything pretty much went to hell in a hand-basket at the end, but still…” Tim chuckled wryly, that self-deprecating look he wore so well gracing his face for a moment. “Look what came of it.” 

“Yeah,” Jason glanced down at their hands. Tim’s hands were graceful looking, thin, but strong with those long fingers that danced so easily over a keyboard. His were scarred from night after night of punching his way through from one fight to another. A brawler’s hands. 

Tim waited while Jason searched for the right words. 

“The only thing I can think of is that you make me see what else is out there. You make me wonder what else I can be. Because as much as you try to deny it, you _are_ one of us.” He looked up to catch Tim’s eyes again. “And because of that, I want you to experience what else _you_ can be.” 

“We sound like a bad recruitment commercial, don’t we?” Tim tried to inject some humor. 

Jason welcomed it. “Just a bit. Too over the top?” 

“Nah, considering what I’m being recruited for, I think it was just right.” Tim smiled and squeezed Jason’s hands before letting go. He picked up his wine and took a sip. 

“I’m not though,” Jason continued. “Trying to recruit you. I just want you to know you have options. You bend the rules, Tim. Hell, last week you flat out broke them and tossed them out the window. You don’t think like a cop, you think like…” he stopped before he could say it. 

“I think like who?” Tim’s weighted gaze bored into him. It was a familiar look, although one he hadn’t had to experience recently. 

“You think like Bruce,” Jason finished. “But you don’t have his same guiding light. You have your own. You want to fix this town the same way I do. And to do that...” 

“You have to be able to pull the trigger.” Tim completed the sentence for him. His gaze darted back down to his plate, at the smeared remains of marinara sauce. He picked up his fork and nervously fiddled with it. “But I haven’t. Not on my own.” 

“I’m your gun.” It didn’t hurt to say this. It was the truth. He would do whatever he needed to so that his detective could keep his hands clean. 

“No, you’re not.” Tim’s eyes flashed as he raised his head. “I will _never_ ask you to do that again. I don’t care who it is, if I can’t do it myself, then there’s no way in hell I am ever asking you to. Not again.” 

Jason sighed and leaned forward this time, resting his elbows on the table. The stalker didn’t seem to _get it_. His hands were already stained. More wasn’t going to make his trip to hell any slower. “My hands are already red, stalker. You seem to have forgotten just what I’ve done already.” 

He never would. Did he regret it some nights? Yeah, but those nights were few and far between. The only real regret he had now was that he didn’t put a hole between the Joker’s eyes when he had the chance. 

“I haven’t,” Tim replied flatly. “Detectives still make bad jokes about duffle bags around the station.” 

“And I would do it all again in a heartbeat if I found the right group of bastards who deserved it.” Also not a lie, though in his defense, he was fresh out of the Pit and wound up tighter than a spring at the time. The whole incident was a tad bit theatrical. Still, it got everyone’s attention, which had been the point. 

“See…that’s the difference.” Tim gestured at him with his fork. “Those assholes didn’t entirely deserve what happened to them. If you were to do that again, each and every one of them would be on par to psychos like Martin Schumacher or pedophiles like that guy you took out last year.” 

Jason met his gaze head on. “I guess the big question is then, would you be there with me if I decided to paint the town red?” 

“You won’t.” Tim smiled darkly and set aside his fork. “Because if you did, then this town’s already done for and the best thing to do would be to watch it burn in our rearview mirror as we drive away.”

He smirked wickedly. “That’s quite the image you’re painting there.” 

“I used to be a photographer.” 

He picked up his wine glass and took another sip. “Stalker, we both know that I won’t hesitate to pull that trigger when the time comes. I have so many more interesting ways to hurt someone at my disposal that it makes shooting someone’s kneecap off look like child’s play.” 

“And I’m a police detective who’s been granted the authority to make that choice if and when the situation calls for it.” Tim clenched his hands into tight fists momentarily before forcefully relaxing them. “I’ve come so close, Jason. I’ve had my hand on that trigger, I’ve even started to squeeze.” 

“What stopped you?” 

“Someone else fired first.” 

“So you didn’t have to.” 

“No. But I was prepared to. I was going to.” Tim took a deep breath and held it before slowly letting it out. 

The young man in front of him simply amazed Jason sometimes. How did Bruce ever let this one go? “I think we’re going to have to table this particular discussion for now. Because until you fire that gun, you’re not gonna get it.” 

If it was up to him, he never would. But this was Gotham and his boyfriend was a cop. They both know it was only a matter of time, despite how much Jason wished otherwise. 

Tim sighed, but nodded. “I feel like we’re just running in circles.” 

Jason shook his head in disagreement. “No. We’re not. This has been more eye opening than you realize.” 

They start eating again, but this time in silence. It wasn’t until they’re sharing a massive slice of tiramisu that Tim spoke up. “I’ve been thinking about something you said earlier. About how you got all that gear for me because it was something you thought I wanted.” 

“Isn’t it?” Jason asked, swallowing a bite of the surprisingly delicious cake. He didn’t normally enjoy anything coffee flavored, but this cake had the perfect balance where the coffee wasn’t overpowering it. Small wonder Tim liked it so much. 

“It is,” Tim agreed as he toyed with his fork again. “But it sounds like you want something else too. Outside the mask.” 

He’d been hoping Tim hadn’t caught that part, but as usual, the man across from him didn’t miss a beat. 

“It’s something that Steph and I have been talking about recently. What would our lives be like if we’d taken a left turn instead of a right.” Jason laughed at the surprised look on Tim’s face. “Don’t give me that look, Blondie and I do talk, you know. We’ve got a lot in common too." 

The most obvious thing being Tim Drake. 

The detective didn’t let Jason deflect. “So you’ve given it some thought.” 

“Of course I have,” Jason shrugged. “But what the hell can a man like me do besides bounce drunk assholes out of a bar? I’m 27 years old, I never graduated high school, and the only thing I’m good at is punching people in the face.” 

“Well, when you put it that way, you really do sound like quite the keeper. Whatever would my poor mother think?” The words were light, intended to make him laugh, but they stung more than Jason expected. 

He scowled and slammed his fork down. “See? This is exactly what I mean.” 

“Jason,” Tim said calmly. “I can think of several things you’d be good at besides kicking people out of bars. You’re legally alive, you can get at your GED _at any time_. You’re that smart, I know you can do it. After that, well, then it’s whatever the hell _you_ want.” 

As usual, Tim cut right through Jason’s bullshit, seeing straight to his core. He’d forgotten what it was like to have someone on _his_ side for a change. 

He picked up the fork again, twirling it before digging back into the cake. “What do you think I’d be good at?” he asked a moment later. 

“Well, I hear you have a real knack with cars…” Tim had to duck fast as Jason threw his napkin at him. 

*****

Later that night, Jason decided to forego patrol and spend the rest of the night watching movies with Tim. He’d had two glasses of wine at dinner and it always messed with his head in ways other alcohols never did. 

He’d almost forgotten about Teekl until he jumped up on the sofa and settled right in his lap. Tim was using his thigh as a pillow and got a face full of fur as his tail whipped around when he laid down. 

Jason took that as an invite to pet him, so he did while Tim spluttered and gave the cat a dirty look. 

“I see who your favorite is now,” he said as he sat up and grabbed a throw pillow to place against Jason’s thigh, settling back down. 

“I’ve got bigger hands,” Jason teased. He could feel Teekl’s purr vibrating gently against his leg. 

Tim reached up and stroked the cat’s soft fur. “Just remember who feeds you right now.” 

“So what kind of name is Teekl?” Jason asked a few minutes later. He’d tried to puzzle it out, but nothing came to mind, even with several languages under his belt. 

“I’m not sure,” Tim replied idly, his attention still on the movie playing in front of them. “Klarion’s not exactly human and Teekl’s not an ordinary cat.” 

The name Klarion sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. “Then just what kind of cat is he?” 

“He’s a _dragga_.” 

“A whata?” 

Tim laughed quietly. “He’s a warlock’s familiar.” 

“ _What?_ ” It was only the fear of getting shredded to bits if he so much as moved that kept Jason from springing to his feet. 

Tim kept laughing at him, the little fucker. “Teekl is Klarion’s familiar. When he comes topside, he leaves him with me. Back when I was still a beat cop, I helped him defeat a chimera called a Judgment Beast that had absorbed a bunch of other familiars, including Teekl.” 

He launched into the story, starting with how he’d found the cat wandering by himself and recognizing right away that he wasn’t an ordinary feline. “Because let’s face it, red eyes on an animal almost never mean good things for this town.” 

The words echoed what Jason thought earlier. “No shit.” 

The cat had apparently freaked out the first time he came _topside_ as Tim put it after sensing some dark magic. His owner, Klarion (the fucking _Witch Boy_ ; what the hell, Tim?), was unable to locate him after he ran off, but later that night, a very rookie beat cop rescued him from a tree. He’d kept him overnight and was on his way to a shelter the next evening when Teekl freaked out again after sensing the beast close by. That was when Tim met Klarion and together, they destroyed the beast and saved the familiars it had already absorbed. 

By the time he finished, Jason was shaking his head in bemusement. “Seriously, that’s the kind of thing that happens to my family on a regular basis. It only supports my argument that you were born for a mask.” 

“The only time I plan to go out in one now is when we’re playing tag. Or if I need to reinstall the malware on Black’s computer.” Tim picked up the remote and rewound the movie back to where they’d stopped paying attention. 

Jason’s focus didn’t return to the movie, instead straying down at the cat purring away contentedly in his lap and at the young man lying next to him. Yeah, he and Tim were still trying to feel their way along in this whole relationship thing, and while there are going to be a shit ton of potholes along the way, he felt confident for the first time that they could do it. Tonight had started paving some of those holes (and admittedly revealed a few others), but he had a better idea of where Tim stood if he were to go the vigilante route. 

And for the first time, he had found the confidence to act on something normal. Or rather, discover what would pass for normal for him (for them). 

Because let’s face it, normal wasn’t in the cards for either of them. 

He stroked Teekl’s fur and was reminded of another ginger colored tabby cat he’d held recently. Jason had always considered himself more of a dog person, but perhaps Tim wouldn’t mind having a cat around.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning for a chapter 2, but spazzterror kept pestering me and when I opened general prompts over on Tumblr, this suddenly appeared in my box. Time for Jason to meet Klarion!

_A week later..._

It was raining cats and dogs outside, one of those absolutely miserable nights that Gotham liked to spring on everyone to remind them that even a city as dirty as she needed a bath sometimes. Jason knew how to take a hint and stayed indoors tonight, much preferring to curl up with a book and a cup of hot tea. Tim didn’t have much of a choice though and his phone pinged with the occasional text to remind him just how wet and miserable he was out there. 

Jason, asshole that he was, sent back pictures of his steaming mug of tea or of Teekl, who had decided his stomach was the perfect place for a nap. The cat was a comfortable weight, even if he did wish he’d wander off towards his socked feet where he had them tucked under a pillow. The rain brought with it a chill that was more common to see in winter rather than early fall. 

Again, _Gotham_. 

Midnight rolled around and Jason rose to his feet, disturbing Teekl in the process, so he could start reheating the chili he’d made earlier. The cat hissed his displeasure as Jason stretched and laughed at him. “Come on, your highness. Do you really want to Tim to come home to a cold meal after the crap he’s had to deal with tonight?” 

The cat flipped his tail primly at him and stalked off toward the kitchen where he jumped onto the counter to supervise. 

That was something Jason really liked about Teekl. The cat understood human speech to a certain extent. No trying to herd cats with this one. 

Jason was rummaging through the fridge for some items to make a salad with when he heard a knock at the door. Straightening, he gave it a quizzical look. Who would be out there at this time of night? Tim sure as hell didn’t knock, not at his own door.

Teekl, however, turned toward the living room and let out a loud _mrrrrow_. He then gave Jason an expectant look, clearing waiting for him to open the front door. 

“You’re the magic cat, can’t you go through walls?” 

Another loud _mrrrrow_ was his answer. 

“Sure, whatever. Excuse me if I don’t take you at your word.” Jason opened the pantry door and grabbed an empty box of cake mix off the top shelf where he’d hidden a gun and a clip of ammo just the other day. Color him surprised that he needed to use it so soon, but the rest of his gear was stashed away in the game room. 

He checked the safety and slid the clip into place, then cautiously approached the door. Peering through the peephole, Jason frowned. The young man on the other side stood there patiently, but that wasn’t what was throwing him off. 

It was the color of his skin. The lighting in the hallway wasn’t the best, but Jason would bet one of Dick’s boxes of Crocky Crunch that it was _blue_. Who was this guy? 

Well, there was only one way to find out. “Whaddya want?” Jason barked in a purposefully rough voice. 

“I am here for Teekl,” a slightly accented voice replied politely. “And who are you that you’re in Timothy’s home?”

Jason tucked the gun into the back of his pants and turned off the alarm, then unlocked the door. Opening it, he frowned even harder as he took in the drenched figure standing there. He was dressed like something out of a bad Thanksgiving play and really did have pale blueish gray skin. “I’m Jason, Tim’s boyfriend. Who’re you? I’m pretty sure the Pilgrims want their costume back.” 

The young man rolled his eyes. “Quaint,” he replied tartly. “I am Klarion.” 

“I guess cat-sitting is coming to an end.” Jason stepped aside for the warlock to enter. The last thing he needed was to piss off a magic user. That never ended well for anyone, especially him. “Tim’s not home from work yet but should be any minute. I’m reheating some dinner if you want to wait around.” 

“That would be nice, thank you.” 

Jason locked the door again and made a quick detour to the hallway closet to grab a couple towels. This guy needed one and Tim was sure to be in the same boat whenever he wandered in. Tossing one to Klarion, Jason set the other one down on the counter by Teekl, who still hadn’t moved and was giving his master an arch look. “If that isn’t a _don’t touch me_ stink eye, I don’t know what is,” he commented as he returned to his salad. 

The chili was reheating nicely, already sending off warm and meaty scents into the kitchen. He idly wondered if he had enough time to make some quick garlic bread for some added crunch. It wouldn’t hurt, so he turned on the oven to preheat. 

Teekl meowed again and Jason saw Klarion was sitting at the counter and no longer looked quite so soaked. The cat still wasn’t going anywhere near his master though, even if he was trying to tempt him closer. “Teekl likes you,” he announced, eyeing Jason assessingly. “He is very hard to please, you know.” 

“He’s pushy and spoiled,” Jason retorted without even thinking twice. “I can see why he likes Tim so much though. He lets him get away with everything.” 

Shit. Open mouth, insert foot. Story of his life. 

Rather set him on fire, Klarion laughed. The pitch sounded off, like it wasn’t something he did very often. “Teekl enjoys watching you try and manage Timothy while he tries to do the same to you.” 

Jason narrowed his eyes and stopped slicing the loaf of French bread he’d bought yesterday. “You can see through his eyes, can’t you?” 

“I can. Despite what Timothy may believe, I do keep tabs on my _dragga_ while he’s here. Especially after what happened the night he and I met.” 

“I heard that story,” Jason offered, picking up his knife again and giving it a pointed twirl. “I still can’t believe you leave your cat here when you come to Gotham.” 

“Who says I stay in Gotham?” Klarion replied with a thin smile. “This place is simply home to someone Teekl and I call friend. What I’m curious about is how someone like you came to be courting Timothy.” 

Jason snorted at the old-fashioned phrase. “Wow, where did you learn English? It’s called dating these days.” 

Klarion nodded. “Dating then. So tell me, how did that happen? I’ve seen the mask you put on almost every night. I’ve met a few of your types up here before and they’re all self-righteous to a fault. You, however, have an attitude.” 

“Now that is a good way of putting it,” Jason said as he finished sprinkling some garlic powder onto the bread. He placed it on a baking sheet and stuck it in the oven. “Have a drink with me and I’ll tell ya how Timbo and I first started working together.” 

“Fair enough,” Klarion agreed.

Jason grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one of them to the warlock, popping the cap off for him. Teekl made his way over to where Jason leaned against the counter and butted his hand for some attention. “Pushy, that’s what you are,” he said fondly. “Your master is right there.” 

“I did say he likes you,” Klarion stated, eyeing his bottle curiously before he took a small sip. 

“You did,” Jason agreed, scratching Teekl under the chin. He was going to miss the big cat, he really was. “So, story time. Do you know what a flamethrower is?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Judgement Beast story arc is from Robin 157-158. I will post the Tumblr links to my new covers to their respective stories when I finish editing Beyond Redemption and Boys of Summer. For now, here's the link:
> 
>  [Casebook Covers](http://cat-dragonne.tumblr.com/post/168194355068/cat-chan-fandom-hitchhiker)


End file.
